Greek God High: Chapter 7
Girls' Dormitory; Sunday "Hermes, we shouldn't do this!?" "Oh, whatever Apollo! Aphrodite dumped me, and I toldya on Halloween that she would get it!" "With silly string and orange soda." "Oh, come on! I got it off that fanfiction wiki's '50 ways to annoy Aphrodite.' The stuff they said was pretty good. I mean, it takes clear insanity to come up with silly string, orange soda, using all of her hot water, and switching her clothes out with Athena's. Smart kids to come up with that stuff." He proceeded to spray it everywhere, and leave an open orange soda bottle on her bed. Then he turned on all the faucets and showers in Aphrodite's personal bathroom, and switched her clothes out. Apollo picked up a book. "Hermes, I found a book!" "Is it a young adult vampire romance novel?" "No!" "Okay I'm interested. What is it?" "Its shiny, zebra printed, and it has a heart-shaped lock. This absoulutely screams-" "Aphrodite." "Yeah, but how are we gonna open it?" Hermes shuffled in his pocket. "Umm... Aha! Hephaestus' 'Forge Key. ' It's supposed to be able to morph to the shape of a lock and open any lock that needs a key." "Lemme guess, you stole it." "Nope. I promised to smuggle him parts from the robotics lab for a year. And he gave me the key, just in case the doors were- oh crap! Someone's coming!" "Here!" Apollo tossed the diary to Hermes. "Hermes! How will we get out?" "Wait a second, let me think." "Well, a seconds's up!" Hermes ran into the closet, and moved a clothes-drawer over. "I have a secret entrance into every single room in the entire school. And some passageways that lead out. So we should be able to- oh here it is." "No wonder you mysteriously arrive earliest in class everyday." "Hurry up!" Hermes pulled out a small sliding door. "Get in! Now!" Apollo scrambled in while Hermes pulled the dresser and the door shut. "Sshh. Listen." They waited. And waited. And waited. And then... "Ahhhh! That's cold!" Hermes allowed himself a little snigger, and said, "Watch this contraption work." "Whoa whoa whoa where are you getting his security feed?" "Rachel. She gave me the app to let me tap into her network." "What does it give you?" "50 mbps Wi-fi, five bars of service, and free sodas. Not to mention security feed all over the school. Except for the bathrooms because that's a little too perverted." "Oh gee. Why not?" "Wait, watch." Aphrodite sat on the bed and silly string and orange soda flew everywhere. "What the- oh my gods!" "Hmpph! Let's get farther away before we die of laughter!" Hermes led Apollo down a small corridor. "Are you sure you know the entire way?" "Relax you wimp! I got the entire map downloaded on my phone. Okay, according to this map, to get to the boys dorm we need to turn right..." The tunnel twisted, and they could hear voices above and below. "the Pythagorean theorem is where..." "the kids don't know this, but when I unleash that machine..." "I now pronouce you husband and wife." "I like cheetos!" "...all of you got Fs! I don't tolerate that crap in my class!" "J'ai parle en français. Et toi?" "Come on you're in Rio! You gotta enjoy it!" "and that is why this is my favorite door!" "it's our problem free, philosophy! Hakuna matata!" "I like cheetos!" "All right donut, take me to the Grand Canyon!" Hermes stopped over a grate to check the map. "so if I move my guy here, my guy kills your guy, right?" "No he doesn't kill my guy, my guy has like two machine guns." "What are you talking about though?" "Shut up woman! Okay Monkeydude, um, its your turn now." "My guy has a flamethrower and he will kill you!" There was laughter and something that sounded like a flamethrower. "Okay, let's keep moving." And Hermes and Apollo kept moving, they heard even more random conversations. "Sadie, just hand me the book!" "No! This isn't right! They're already dead!" "...in fact, it's in this room. Right, Lora?! *gunshot*" "No, Dobby! No! Help! Help!" "I like cheetos!" "Save yo drama for yo mama!" "...then you've gotta gotta try a little tenderness!" "no one knows where it came from or whoever started it but people will keep singing it because this is the song that never ends..." "Seven half bloods will answer the call..." "Eeyore, you won't happen to have any honey would you?" "I like cheetos!" "So, in the production, the gods have to watch a "The Mummy" marathon..." Hermes pulled a door open. "Alrighty, here's our stop. I so have to post that footage on Facebook." All of them exited the tunnel, which was hidden behind another dresser. "Okay. Wait for it." They got up from the ground, dusted themselves off, and ran into the common room. "Okay, now!" "Hahahahahahaha hehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Laughing, laughing, laughing, and scene!" "I like cheetos!" "WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THE DANG CHEETOS!!!" Category:Greek God High Category:Illoras Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page